Adrift in Remnant
by Thomas Knightshade
Summary: Remnant is all about bloody evolution. So it's rather unfortunate that I am reborn into a world that wants me dead. My only chance to survive is to get a job... as Weiss' cake butler? I'm sure nothing will go wrong. Realistic self-insert with dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, this is Thomas Knightshade here with a new story. My very first story in fact. That being said, I am quite excited about writing this, as it is something of a passion project of mine. Without further ado, here is Adrift in Remnant.**

**AN**

_Over a thousand years ago, stood the Song Dynasty. It is regarded as one of, if not the most successful kingdoms of the era. This was brought about by one of my ancestors, Pan Chong, who served as regent and advisor for the state of Chu. When King Cheng of Chu decided to make a younger son the crown prince, Pan Chong aided the elder prince Shangchen instead. He then forced King Cheng to commit suicide and ascended the throne as King. Pan Chong, my ancestor, was made the "Royal Tutor". This fairy tale is tangible and will follow our hero every step he takes._

It was supposed to be a normal day.

My family and I were supposed to enjoy the weather at Lake Mead, We were supposed to relax, have a nice day with family, and we were supposed to go swimming in the nice blue lake that I enjoy so much.

It wasn't meant to be.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. You could smell the refreshing air as a cool breeze passed me by. I was enjoying myself as I basked in the warm sunshine watching my little brother, in the meantime, Father fired up the grill and Mom was preparing the sauteed meat. Life was good.

"Thomas!" Mom called out "Go help your father with the barbeque!" "Okay! Hang on!" I exclaimed as I got up to go help dad set up the kerosine for the grill.

Now, my little brother Leo is a good kid, seven years old and the embodiment of the energizer bunny. He was so excited to go swim in the water and was rambling in the car the whole way to the lake. He was having so much fun in the lake that he started to drift further from the shore. So it was to my absolute horror when I heard his voice echo from the lake.

"Help me!" my younger brother cried out "I can't breathe!" Wasting no time, I jumped off the pier and into the darkness below.

The icy water shocks my system as I plunge beneath the surface of the lake. My heart races and my chest tightens as the situation dawns on me. I only have a few precious minutes before my brother starts to sink below the waves, and with only a hundred meters in front of me, I start to swim.

I kick my legs as fast as I can and part the water with huge strokes of my arms. I probably don't look graceful and I don't care. My chest is on fire. I need to breathe.

As I was starting to near him, he is dog-paddling towards me with fear in his eye. "Big Brother" Leo whimpered "I'm scared." Flashing a confident smile I don't really feel, "It's fine Leo, I'm here." I see the pier and panic at how far it seems. I take a deep breath and swim towards the docks.

My muscles are starting to numb with pain as we near the docks. And after the longest five minutes of my life, we finally reach the pier. With the very last of my strength, I lift my brother over my head and onto the docks above. Relief poured over me knowing my brother was safe and sound. That was until my body stopped responding.

As liquid brushes against my lips and invades my nose, as I let out a deep breath to blow the water out. My body fights me on this, it wants to breathe in. Once more I break through the surface, spitting out the sickly-sweet water. I speed up my strokes and will my legs to kick. It wasn't this a few minutes ago! I writhe, trying to get on my back, but it doesn't work. My legs are lead, heavy. They slow. It's so difficult to get them to move. A chill seeps into my bones and weighs me down. Even my arms become weights. My body is screaming at me to rest, it cries for it, and I feel pinpricks run throughout my entire body. I have to keep going... move legs. MOVE!

The frozen finger of realization shears its way through the fear and makes me realize the truth of the matter. No one was coming for me. Is this how I die? I don't want it like this, I'm only 17! I push down the water around me, trying to keep my mouth above the surface. I want to shout but I can't even do that. I suppose my legs are still moving. I can't even feel my feet anymore. The water rushes in around me again.

This time, when I fight my way back to the surface, I see them. A silhouette. Oh, thank god, another person. I want to cry out, but dare not open my mouth. They're getting closer. The sunlit world is above me. I force my leaden arms and legs to move. My worn-out limbs show me what they think about that.

The figure is gone. I want to cry, but I don't have the energy for that. Was it ever really there?

Dad isn't coming. No one's coming. My limbs are winning this fight. As hard as I will them to move they just won't. They decided to rest instead. I take a deep breath as the water closes in around me. I can't die this way. I'll never see Mom again. And my baby brother… I'll never see him graduate elementary. The sunlight flickering down through the water taunts me. A slight pressure pushes on my chest from the inside. My clothes swirl uselessly around me, weighing down even further. A ringing deafens my ears, but otherwise, it's quiet.

My lungs burn. I clamp my mouth shut and try to kick my legs. The urge to breathe is unbearable. My chest is going to explode. No. Nonononono….

Bubbles spew from me, taking with them my precious air. I should force my legs to move, but I don't want to. I just want to sleep. My vision starts to blur as everything fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, it's Thomas Knightshade here with another chapter. I want to try to update at least once a week if I can. As I said before, this will be a somewhat dark story, as I want to make it as realistic (for a new author at least) as I possibly can. This story was heavily inspired by "Reiteration" by Phailen it will be similar in some regards, and vastly different in others. If anyone is interested in being the beta for this story, PM me and we can talk about it. Comment to tell me what you guys think. As always, happy reading **

**DISCLAIMER **

**The following is a fan-based **

**FICTION **

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth LLC and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.) **

**Please support the official release. **

.

There was nothing but the void in front of me.

Have you ever been in the dark, and the only thing that is visible that you can only see your hands in front of you? That's what this feels like. It doesn't help that I'm also floating in what seems to be space that stretches as far as the eye can see. I call out "Hello? Is anyone there?" but the sound is muted at best. I really hope I can find someone out here, except that it doesn't seem likely to happen anytime soon.

Then, as if approaching an end of a tunnel, came a bright light. Having nowhere else to go, I follow what I can only hope is someone that can help me out of this situation.

.

As I drift towards the illumination, I start to wonder if any of this is real? I've heard of accounts of people who survived almost certain death, like being struck by lightning, or being in a car crash, or, in my case, drowning. A much more sobering thought is that I'm dead, and my brain is releasing endorphins before I expire. Sometimes, I wonder if there is life after death, or we simply cease to exist. With these thoughts in mind, I carry on toward the light.

.

As I am bathed in almost blinding rays, I see figures. Did someone rescue me? Am I saved? Before I ask, 'what the hell happened', an almost alien sound comes from my throat "Agguoo?" What? How? I don't want to believe it. I can't believe it! Before I can properly voice my disbelief at what is happening, what the doctor said was cruel confirmation of what has happened "Congratulations! It's a Boy!" And with that, I fainted.

.

So, this dream, not what I was expecting, but it could be worse I guess, like fire and brimstone.

It could also be better.

I took the joy of having absolute movement of my arms and legs for granted. To be able to communicate with others daily. To be able to control my bowels so I didn't piss myself whenever the occasion arrived. Being a newborn baby, I don't have those luxuries.

It was absolutely infuriating!

I have memories of moving, of being able to walk and run at my own volition. I knew that I could do that, but in this useless, worthless puppet of a body, I could do none of those things.

Now I know why babies cried all the time. Being in a prison of a body that couldn't do the most basic of things will leave anyone with a volatile temper. Even with the mental advantages that I hold, being defenseless left me irritated. I want to scream at the unfairness of it!

Deep breaths Thomas, you can get through this. I think to myself as I take a deep breath.

In.

Out.

I cut off the tantrum before it could begin. No crying over spilled milk now, since I can't change the situation that I'm in. I still held some hope that this was all just some vivid, extremely horrifying dream. That I'll wake up in my bed and forget this ever happened in a couple of hours. This isn't real. This couldn't be real.

I could hear a conversation happening but could not understand it. Were my ears not developed enough? If there is anything I hate, it's not knowing what's happening. Not because I couldn't hear-

A face! One of the blurs- humans, of course, they were humans! - was in my face and I could focus. At least, that's what I thought. Unknown to me, she was wagging her tail, like a horse.

My eyes grew wide, as surprised as I was, but I was too intrigued in this woman's face to honestly care. I guess my mind was going overtime if it was starting to make up details for these things to have.

The woman made a noise, cooing would be the best word for it. It really was humiliating, having the mind of a teenager in the body of a child. What is on the top of her head? She lowered her head so I could properly see what was on top of her crown. Two distinct animal ears on the top of her head? How absurd.

It was more reflex than anything else, grabbing the organ. I attempted to be as gentle as my chubby little hands could be. And, surprisingly enough, had a rather calming effect on my mind.

The woman's tone raised in pitch and I think I saw a smile on her face. She sounded happy now, have I done something right? And a niggling doubt started to invade my mind.

_Is this my mother? _

Well, I'm a newborn in this world, right? A dream-mother perhaps? I was aware that this was a dream after all since I have memories of my own mother so this couldn't be right!

My breathing became rapid and I saw her face looked panicked and managed to calm myself by her reaction. It is interesting to think that the slightest provocation would cause such a wide arrange of emotions. To think people are normally so guarded...

She adjusted herself to look off to the side. Jet black hair cascading down her face. I spot another blur, a man this time.

Ah, I see

Time to meet the parents.

.

I was probably an odd child growing up.

After spending a year in this place, I had come to realize that this is, in fact, not a dream. Or some sort of afterlife.

In the end, it doesn't matter, I'm here now, for better or for worse. This is my life now. All my memories, the people I knew, my skills, the experiences I had... none of it mattered anymore.

I was completely and utterly alone.

That knowledge left a bleak outlook on life as a child. I was much quieter than I should have been compared to a regular child. I had the mind of a teen in a child's body... How could I not be odd with two lives inside my head?

Most of the time that I spent was lost in thought, geared towards trying to figure out where I was in the world. Early on, I thought I was born in another country, given the language barrier between me and my parents. The thought of another planet went over my head.

I was denied that assumption when I left the house in my father's arms to go look at the stars. And found a shattered moon in its place.

Not on Earth then.

I've seen RWBY enough times to know that satellite in orbit is not my own.

To be honest with you, I was absolutely terrified when I came to that realization. To be in the same world as superpowered humans, reincarnating wizards, and a monster hellbent on destroying human life? To some, it would be their dream come true.

Not for me though.

It sounds like fun and games until you realize that you are a background character #43 that gets mauled to death by a Beowolf.

A thought crossed my mind. What if I kill myself so that I can reincarnate into my world? I contemplated it multiple times in my head, weighing the pros and cons of such an extreme action. In the end, I didn't have the stomach to die again, not after last time…

With those thoughts swirling around in my head, I realized something important. If I was going to make it, I need to train. I don't intend on dying again anytime soon.

.

My family is what you would be considered an oddity in Atlas.

It's one of the few interracial couples with Humans and Faunus that live together and had a child in the floating city.

My mother was telling me a story that is disturbingly similar to my own family, back on Earth. With the same name and similar past to boot. One of my own ancestors, Pan Chong.

This family, in particular, stems all the way back to the three kingdoms in Mistral, a thousand years before The Great War.

Pan Chong served as an advisor to the State of Chu. The one in Remnant _and _Earth. When the evil king decided a younger son, one more impressional, would be the crown prince. Pan Chong aided the elder son, Shang instead. Shang forced the King to commit suicide because of the King's reprehensible crimes that came to light. Ultimately, Sheng ascended the throne as the king and Pan Chong was made the "Royal Tutor" or in other words, right-hand man to King Sheng.

During The Great War, Mistral suffered a revolution. My family was forced to flee and made Atlas their home.

This specific family line birthed warriors and scholars alike. Making it a great asset to the kingdom of Mantle, and future kingdom of Atlas.

In the end, though, my new family decided to open up a pastry shop, specializing in cakes and other sweets. That's not to say that they are defenseless, retaining its martial arts and swordsmanship of past endeavors.

Learning this, I begged Mom (still feels uncomfortable saying that) to train me.

"Are you sure honey?" ears flattening on the top of her head "It will be very hard and you would need to put lots of time into this, time that you could enjoy playing and making friends..."

"I'm sure!" I exclaimed, "I want to be strong enough to protect you and dad!"

Letting out a mirthful chuckle "alright honey, but remember, you asked for this."

.

The training was absolute agony.

I know I asked for this, but mom is an absolute slave driver when she sets her mind to something. Our daily routine is absolutely staggering. A five-mile run at the crack of dawn, a proper breakfast loaded to vitamins and minerals, Physical conditioning to about noon, running through katas and forms of Mistral aka China. We would work on two types of swords, Jian and Dao. Jian is double-edged straight swords while Dao is a single-edged, and mostly curved blade with a long grip from the Song dynasty forward in my old world. Afterward, we would work on the history of Remnant. After all, is said and done, I would help my parents in the bakery, serving customers and whatnot.

Ultimately, I know that this is necessary to survive the oncoming storm that is Salem and her forces. I wonder if I can stop the Fall of Beacon, and the death of Pyrrha. I hope so, but I'm not so confident in my abilities just yet. I'm not even sure I want to be a Hunter, with death and destruction just around the corner. In the long run, though, I just want to be able to defend my family from threats like the Grimm and Salem's inner circle.

As I was musing of the possibilities of the future at the store's counter, the horse ears, on the top of my head, twitched in the direction of the door.

"Welcome to Pan's bakery! How can I help-" the words died in my throat as I spotted two burly guards, at least six feet in height, flanking a family of four, white-haired individuals?

The tallest of the family was a woman with slate-blue eyes with certain mirth to them at seeing me, a child of a similar age to Weiss manning the counter. Next to her is the eldest of the Schnee siblings, sporting a bun that I would see later in the web series wearing a student's outfit of grey and white, hands positioned behind her back as an officer, which might have looked intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that she was ten. In Willow's arms, was an adorable little baby with huge eyes and soft white hair, wrapped in a bundle of cloth. And the final member, the W of team RWBY, Weiss Schnee herself. She looked so much like a porcelain doll, wearing a simple white shirt and blue skirt, and wearing her iconic ponytail, minus the tiny scar on her face.

Snapping out of my daze, "Oh hello! What would you like to order?"

Chuckling Willow answered, "I would like a slice of Bundt cake please, though I must say, aren't you a little young to be working?"

"I'm just giving my parents a helping hand, they trust me with that, and what would the others like?"

Winter stepped up "Could you get something with chocolate if possible? That would be greatly appreciated."

"Me too! The one with cherries looks delicious!" an outspoken Weiss proclaimed as she pointed towards the Black Forest gateau, a chocolate sponge cake with whipped cream and cherries on top.

"And the little one will have a cake pop if that's possible." Stated Willow.

"So, one Bundt cake, two Black Forest gateau cakes, and a chocolate cake pop. Will that be all?"

"Is your mother Ying in by any chance? I would like to talk to her."

Blinking in surprise, "You know mom?"

"She was my teammate at Beacon."

"I didn't know that, and to answer your question, she's in the shower after training me."

"I see, so you want to become a hunter then?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest" I winced "I just want to protect my family"

Smiling, Willow said, "I think that is a very noble goal, I'm sure she is proud of you."

Blushing, "Thank you, ma'am"

"Oh stop it, call me Willow or Auntie, whichever works."

"And what is this about?" said a feminine voice behind me. "It's good to see you Snowy"

"How your little boy here wants to protect his family, I didn't know you were training him so young." smiled Willow "I'm happy to see you too, Yin."

"He wanted to start early" mom answered "Honestly, I was surprised that he wanted to train. He's coming along well though, so proud of my little boy!"

"Stoop it mom, you're embarrassing me!" I whined. Trying to steer the conversation away from me, "Is that what you wanted to order, Auntie?"

"Yes dear, now how about you go talk to your nieces while your mom and I catch up?"

Turning to the two girls, "So what do you two like to do?" talking to people in either of my lives was difficult, so I hope I don't embarrass myself.

"I enjoy history, and reading as well," stated Winter as she glanced down at me.

Hiding behind her sister's back "I like to sing, it is enjoyable" muttered Weiss.

Playing the stranger card, "So, what are your names?" I asked as I looked at the two of them.

"Winter Schnee, a pleasure to meet you" accomplishing a picture-perfect pirouette.

"Weiss Schnee, hello…" She mumbled from behind her sister's back.

Extending a hand, I said "Pan Jien, it's nice to meet you, I hope we can become good friends"

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

.

**Authors notes: And done! I'm glad I managed to finish that chapter. I had to reread it multiple times to make sure everything sounded right. This was my first attempt at dialogue, tell me in the comments below what you guys think of it. On a more depressing note, the school has been canceled for the time being due to the Corona Virus here in the States, so there's that. Everybody stay safe and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, it's been a week here in quarantine in the states. Other than that, life has been decent enough, although I'm getting a bit of cabin fever being stuck inside the house all week. Hope you guys stay safe, and remember, wash your hands! There will be another AN at the end of this chapter. That being said, here's chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER **

**The following is a fan-based **

**FICTION **

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth LLC and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.) **

**Please support the official release. **

.

So, today I turn five.

I'm supposed to be twenty-two.

As I stare into the mirror, I'm greeted by a young boy with horse ears on the top of his head. With black hair, tanned skin due to multiple hours of training with mom under the sun and black almond-shaped eyes that have an exhausted quality to them found in the eyes of older men who have been through multiple hardships. It's entirely possible that I'm being melodramatic for the sake of it, though it makes sense in this scenario since I have no one to talk to about this. I look away from the mirror and go towards my room. Once I enter I reach under the bed to pull out a notebook.

Although the memories are fuzzy, I still remember the events in the show that will be important. To prevent me from eventually forgetting about them, I review what I remember from the major events that would be happening in the near future in a journal that I commandeered. In the event that this notebook is discovered, I decided to use code names for the characters on the off chance either side finds what is essentially a cheat sheet for the future. Here is what I wrote down.

_**Year 1 Beacon Arc**_

_From Dust till Dawn_

_Red fights Clockwork_

_Initiation Players n Pieces_

_RWBY, JNPR, CRDL are formed: Butterfly effect?_

_Black/White_

_Belle reveals her identity as a former terrorist of WF, runs away. Clockwork attempts a major dust heist. Introduction to Pinocchio and Goku. (Attempt to sway Clockwork and Ice Cream?)_

_Best Day Ever_

_Before the second semester, Green and Gray assassinate Librarian (Attempt to stop if possible, Librarian may be useful to find WF Dust cashes). Cinderella initiates Phase 2 and orders Clockwork to stop stealing Dust and relocate to the southeast. (Is Mt. Glenn?)_

_Welcome to Beacon_

_Tinman arrives in Vale with a fleet of airships. Cinderella, Green, and Gray infiltrate Beacon from Haven (deal with the headmaster traitor). RWBY begins the investigation of WF._

_**DANCE DANCE INFILTRATION **_

_Cinderella infiltrates the CCT to implant the virus Order 66 during the Beacon Dance._

_(Attempt to engage; if possible stop virus)_

_**BREACH **_

_A train from Glenn breaches inner-city Vale (be prepared for the invasion), releasing Grimm, students, teachers, and droids to stop them. Clockwork is in Ironwood's custody (This leads to Order 66, do not let this happen)._

_**ROUND 1**_

_40th Vytal Festival begins in Autumn, marking the Beginning of the End._

_Beginning of the End _

_Green deceives Dragon with a hallucination (distract Green) leading her to "wound" Gray's metal legs. This leads to the audience distrust in Huntsman. Grimm begins invasion._

_PVP_

_Green deceives Canada, leading her to accidentally destroy Pinocchio (shows during Season 7.) Cinderella interrupts with a live broadcast to instill fear and terror in civilians, causing a Grimm incursion in Vale and Mistral._

_**Battle of Beacon **_

_White Fang forces attack the city. Clockwork commandeers a battleship and reprograms Atlesian droids on the ground with Order 66, causing mass civilian casualties. A Wyvern awakens under a mountain and heads towards the city._

_**Heros and Monsters **_

_Students attempt to retake Beacon from invading forces. Clockwork is swallowed by a griffon (presumed KIA; may have survived). The rouge airship crashes, disabling the droids. Bull cuts off Dragon's arm. (Save Clockwork? Have Dragon learn restraint). Cinderella kills Brown, gaining full maiden power. Z dies after a skirmish with Cinderella. _

_**End of the Beginning **_

_Wyvern destroys Vale's CCT tower, disabling worldwide communication. All forces withdraw from Beacon. Cinderella kills Canada (STOP AT ALL COSTS) causing Red to activate silver Sharingan, which freezes the Wyvern and greatly wounds Cinderella. The Grimm are driven out of Vale but control Beacon. Red and Dragon go back home to Patch. White is forced back to Atlas by Gele. Belle abandons her friends to go back to Menagerie to warn parents of WF. Scarecrow hints for Ruby to go to Haven Academy (remember to kill the traitor) he acquires the cane and assumes Z duties. Winter begins, Red, Moon, Thor, and Flower form RNJR, followed by Scarecrow. Queen intends to wipe out humanity and states dividing them by creating doubt is her first move._

_**Year 2 On the Road Arc**_

_The Next Step_

_Queen's Faction meets to discuss the next course of action after the Fall. It involves a meeting with the leader of the WF, targeting Red with intentions to capture her, and setting Haven Academy as the next to fall._

_Tipping Point _

_After a charity performance, White loses her temper at the guests' uncaring behavior and accidentally summons a Boarbatusk, which attacks one of the guests. Results in Gele removing her as heiress to the SDC. (Either calm White down or kill Gele prior to this event happening; ideal scenario to have Willow inherit the company. PS Ice Cream is disguised as a waitress with green eyes and black hair, find her and convince her to join our party.)_

_**Dread in the Air**_

_Bull assassinates Tiger in a coup to take over the WF. He lies about her death to make her a martyr and galvanize a war with Humans._

_Alone Together/True Colors _

_An assault on the Bell Family Home is made with the intent to kill the Bell family. It fails, however, and the assailants are arrested. Belle uses this attack to rally the Faunus to defend Haven Academy. _

_The More the Merrier/Downfall/Haven's Fate_

_The WF, Queen's Faction, and Raven's tribe assault Haven Academy; Adam's WF is defeated, and the Queen's plan is stopped. The group sets a course for Atlas to hide the lamp._

_The Coming Storm_

_Queen blames the failure of the Assualt on Haven Academy solely on Cinderella. Tells her to prove her worth, recruits Ice Cream to kill Red. _

_Stealing from the Elderly/The Lady in the Shoe/Seeing Red_

_During the mission to get to Atlas, Belle and Dragon kill Bull while the rest of Red's team deals with She-Devil in a Colossus. Several Grimm, including a Leviathan, attack Argus, causing damage to the city, but are defeated by the heroes._

_**Season 7 Atlas Arc; Future Unknown**_

_The Greatest Kingdom_

_We see the extent of Tinman's paranoia. The party land in Mantle where they meet Geppetto, defend the city alongside a newly rebuilt Pinocchio and arrested by ACEOPS Specialists._

_A New Approach_

_The police take the team to Atlas Academy where Tinman, Ice, and Pinocchio discuss a plan to restore global communication using Amity Colosseum. Meanwhile, Scorpion and Doctor arrive in Mantle, to carry out a plan of their own._

_Pomp and Circumstance/Sparks_

_Teams RWBY and JNR are granted Huntsmen licenses by Tinman and assist the ACEOPS and Atlesian Military on several missions in the construction and launch of ACT. Doctor and Gele strike a deal to humiliate Tinman and grant Gele a council seat in the upcoming election. The next night, Gele shuts down all non-essential SDC operations, stating that he will fix what Tinman has broken if elected. A riot begins in Mantle._

_A Night Off_

_A pre-victory event for councilwoman candidate Robinhood is held on the night of the election, but outside machinations due to Doctor causes a blackout, and a massacre ensues. Pinocchio is accused of being the attacker and Gele is elected as Councilman. The panic in Mantle causes a Grimm attack. _

_Worst Case Scenario_

_Robinhood's group begins a series of terrorist raids on the transport trucks heading for Amity, stopping construction progress. The ACEOPS and other Huntsmen are sent to capture them, but Belle and Dragon betray Tinman the tower plans to Robinhood to try and get her on their side._

_Cordially Invited_

_Tinman and his subordinates are invited to a council meeting by Gele to defend his position. Gele attempts to make out Tinman as trustworthy but the meeting is interrupted by White who shows the council footage of her father scheming with Doctor, who was responsible for hacking the election. This leads Gele under arrest for his crimes of rigging the election and framing Pinocchio._

_As Above, So Below_

_Another riot in Mantle begins once more when the heating grids were suddenly shut down and caused a snowfall. The people blame Atlas, start a bonfire with stolen fire Dust and attack military personnel. The riot causes a mass Grimm Invasion. Tinman and the Council receive news relating to these alarming situations._

_Out in the Open/Gravity_

_All Atlas Huntsmen are deployed to evacuate Mantle civilians to Atlas and defend them from Grimm. During this process, Robinhood and Tinman release a broadcast revealing Queen's existence to both cities. Scorpion and Doctor are lured out of hiding and arrested, but the skin of Tinman's human arm is burned off during his battle with Doctor._

_**With Friends Like These**_

_The leader of the ACEOPS Lucky is killed by Scorpion using Scarecrow's Weapon framing him for the murder. He and Robinhood are arrested by Atlas authorities_

_**The Enemy of Trust**_

_Pinocchio and Ice fight Cinderella over the Winter Maiden powers, resulting in Pinocchio receiving them instead of Ice as planned. Pinocchio flees Atlas authorities in an airship with Team RWBY, JNR, her father and Witch. Ice Cream steals the Relic of Knowledge from Tree and gives it to Cinderella. Tree confronts Tinman in the Vault, who shoots him off the platform. This results in Z's reemergence and Tree unlocking his magic. The Queen arrives at Atlas on a huge whale with a massive Grimm force. The future is uncertain._

For now, I'll use this information as a crutch. It's entirely possible that events would be subject to change. By simply existing in this world, I have undoubtedly caused some sort of the change in the broad scope of things.

I remember one line that Weiss _used _to have friends, but not anymore due to the radicalization of the White Fang. I considered that I am inhabiting a body that was originally supposed to die in the Canon timeline. It is distressing to think that I, as a person, took the place of a life that was supposed to live. But that's a subject matter for another time. Hopefully, some things don't change so I have an insight into what is to happen in the near future.

Those are all the major events that I remember that I wrote down. Honestly, I don't even know if this could make a difference, I'm not arrogant enough to believe that I can stop these events since I'm only one man. Even if I am reborn into this world, I don't have the resources or the manpower to combat this. I _could_ go to either side and beg for clemency. But then, I would be little more than a pawn in Ozma and Salem's eternal chess game.

If I side with Oz and told him everything I know, he would either consider me a spy or mentally insane. I would then be kept under lock and key, monitored by Qrow who would track my movements, and frankly, I don't want that. On the other hand, if I sided with Mommy Salmi, I could act as a spy for humanity, and maybe influence events my way and the true protagonists of this Grimm fairy tale. But if I was ever found out… I would end up like Lionheart, skewered by a Seer. Those are the reasons I don't want to pick a side, at least not yet anyway.

As I was musing about my current predicament, I heard my mother's voice come from downstairs "Jien! Come downstairs please!"

Not wanting to keep her waiting I shout "Coming Mom!"

As I pull on a pair of pants and grab a shirt from the laundry hamper, as I rush to make my way downstairs.

What I don't expect is small, colorful pieces of plastic to settle in my hair and noisemakers being blown into.

"Happy Birthday!" the small crowd in front of me shout as I grin at this surprise party that my family and the _good_ Schnees threw for me.

"Oh, my little boy is growing up so fast!" as my mother smothered me in a spine-breaking hug.

"Ma'am, you might want to release him, his face is turning purple…" Stated Winter as she looked on with an amused glint in her eye.

"What did I tell you about that 'ma'am' nonsense? It's Auntie, remember little Winter?" releasing me while I take deep breaths to avoid passing out from oxygen deprivation.

"Yes, ma- Auntie" Blushing lightly at being called out at her seeming cold exterior. Though after getting to know Winter better, I know this couldn't be further from the truth. After spending so much time around the Schnee sisters, I learned an interesting little tidbit about them.

They are both extremely violent.

The wind leaves my lungs a second time as I'm knocked to the ground. Struggling to breathe once again, I look up to see a small Weiss on my chest with an embarrassed look on her face. "H-happy birthday you dunce!"

Stealing Yang's nickname for the girl, I reply with a smile on my face "it's good to see you again Weiss-cream, but could you get off of me now? You're kinda heavy."

It's absolutely hilarious to see the small girl turn into a tomato when she yells out "I am not!"

Giving her a head-pat has always calmed her down, to which I reply "just kidding Weiss, you are always so much fun to tease though."

"And to think I would give you a gift, hmph!" turning her head with the fiercest pout that I've seen in a while.

Rolling my eyes at such a childish display, I know her well enough then to truly make her upset, so I attempt to placate her by begging for my forgiveness, apparently. Arms held wide I say "I'm sorry little sis, can you forgive me?"

I feel soft hair tickly my chin as small arms wrap around me "Of course dummy" she mumbled into my chest.

"I see my little girl is already staking her claim I see" as I hear Wil-Auntie's voice behind me.

Pushing me roughly away, Weiss crosses her arms as she frowns once again at her mother "Mom, you're embarrassing me…"

Holding a baby Whitley, Auntie just has the largest impish grin on her face like the cat that just caught the canary."You're not denying it though sweetie"

Trying to defuse the pouting bomb in front of me, I decided to bring the attention away from whatever they're talking about to a more comfortable topic. "So, I helped Mom make brownie ice cream cake, do you want any?"

Perking up at the mention of cake, all I see is a white blur as princess dashes to the dining table with all the force of a meteorite. With a massive grin on her face, she hastily replies with a "Yes, please!"

.

I know this is common knowledge to the fandom, but Weiss does enjoy singing. It is a shame that we never actually get to see it in the actual show, asides from the white trailer. From opera to rock, she has an insanely melodic voice that, if she didn't become a huntress, she would be one of the top singers in Atlas, if not the world. Maybe I'm doting on her, but I managed to encourage her to sing a duet with me.

This is why I'm not surprised to see a ridiculously expensive hand-held microphone in a gift box in front of me.

"Do you like it?" Weiss asked in a hopeful voice, sitting next to me as I stare at the black box in my hands.

"It's great… But I'm not sure if I can accept this…" I hesitantly said.

"What?! Why? Is it not what you wanted?" Weiss practically shouted in my ear.

"No no, it's not that! It's an awesome gift and I am extremely happy that you thought about me like this, but this is way too expensive, is all" As I attempt to placate the miniature heiress.

"That's all? I thought it was because you didn't want to sing with me…" with puppy dog eyes that would put Ruby's to shame.

"No! It's not that at all! I would love to sing with you after we finish opening presents!" In an attempt to calm her down.

"Yay! Big brother is singing with me!"

I swear, my heart just melted a little.

.

After managing to compromise with the young girl, I unwrap a few more gifts from the Schnee family, such as Remnant: The Game which I am eager to try out. A history book of Atlas and Mantle, no doubt from Winter. And the latest scroll, which I tried to decline, only to be stopped by Auntie who insisted that the device was for staying in touch with the family.

The final gift was definitely an interesting shape. It was a little over three feet in length and was skinny. My suspicions were proven correct when I opened the simple box. What was revealed inside was an ancient sword that is one of the most beautiful objects that I have ever seen in this life.

Now, I'm no sword-smith, though even to the untrained eye, I can tell this is a blade made to last. The sword itself comes in an ornate ebony scabbard adorned with what seems to be hand engraved brass fittings shaped like miniature dragons and Chinese script on the wood. The handle is made of the same material as the sheath, signs of heavy usage evident with the wear-and-tear of the wood. The pommel is brass with intricate designs etched into the metal, with it, a piece of jade attached to a simple black cord. The pommel itself is somewhat intimating as it is the face of a fierce dragon, frozen in a snarl. Unsheathing the blade with a rasp, the metal gleamed in the afternoon light. There is a definite weight to the blade as my small body attempts to compensate for the length of the sword. Looking closer near the base of the hilt on the steel is the family surname 'Pan' 潘 my family name, in this world and the world before it.

"It was your great-grandfather's sword." Mom explained "After The Great War, there were massive amounts of negativity generated in Atlas due to their massive loss against Vale and Vacuo. Due to this, a massive dragon Grimm, called Sea Feilong, known for being an army buster and hunter-killer was attracted to the city. Your ancestors fought and slew it. After this battle was over, however, it is said that Pan Cheng vanished in a blinding bright light, and the blade was all that remained. It is speculated that he perished due to his wounds, but the body was never recovered. Some even said that his soul ascended to another world, devoid of Grimm, but that is just a fable some people believe."

"Yeah… a fable, ok that was an… interesting story, thank you for the sword." I was still trying to process the information. This raised all sorts of questions that are absolutely mind-numbing. My ancestor was summoned to this world? How? Why? Knowing I won't be getting answers anytime soon, I sheath the blade and set it down on the coffee table. "I promised Weiss that I would sing with her, I'll be going upstairs now."

"Have fun sweetie!" Mom replied.

With these heavy thoughts in mind, I ascended the stairs.

.

**AN: And done! This was a bit of a longer chapter due to the journal entries that I wrote down. I wanted to be as descriptive as I could be while describing the sword. For anybody interested in what the blade looks like here is a link **** qiang-jian-hand-forged-clay-tempered-folded-steel-blade-battle-ready-chinese-jian-sword****. Currently looking for a beta to edit these stories, PM me if you're interested. Be sure to leave a review, they are the lifeblood of an author! That being said, I will see you in about a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, I want to attempt a schedule so you guys, the readers, have something constant to read. Honestly, it's kinda difficult to do so but I want to give constant quality content to my readers. It makes me respect Coeur a lot more, given he juggles multiple stories at once AND uploads multiple times a week. For me, at least, I want to upload chapters once a week on Fridays or Saturdays. Now onto chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER **

**The following is a fan-based **

**FICTION **

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth LLC and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.) **

**Please support the official release. **

**.**

Atlas is stupidly cold.

Now, in my previous life, I lived in the desert, specifically Las Vegas. I was well adapted to the dry heat that felt like hell during the summertime. Sometimes, it would get up to 120 degrees at the hottest time of the year. Now, I'm not saying that I live in the hottest place on Earth, just that I'm a desert animal used to the extremities of the desert.

It was definitely a shock by how cold the floating city can get.

It was the beginning of April, which means that the snow has started to melt. However, Mom would get on my ass if I didn't layer my clothes. As I inspected myself in the mirror to make sure everything was up to standard. With a white sleeved shirt and a charcoal sweater with jeans made me look like any average child. Pulling on my navy-blue puffer jacket with a silver Schnee snowflake logo on my left shoulder that Auntie gave me. As I tied on my sneakers as I waited for Auntie's limo to arrive, I made sure to grab my graphite beanie to cover my horse ears.

In the show, there is a large misconception that most people are racist assholes in Atlas. Unfortunately, however, the fact that there are still veterans of the Faunus Revolution on both sides remember the war, it is a given that the animosity would be passed down to younger generations. Thankfully, people like Cardin and his father are few and far between.

I snapped out of my musings as I was startled by a car beep on the front lawn. Making my way to the limo, I opened the door to the car and was greeted by the Schnee family, with Klein in the driver's seat.

"Ah, young master, it's good to see you again. I hope your morning has been well." Klein said, looking back towards me.

"Good to see you to Klein, and my morning has been good, but why do you insist on calling me by that embarrassing title?" I asked.

"Well, it's obviously because you're a part of the family Master Jien!" with what I can only assume is 'Happy' talking.

"I see, it's only fair if I call you Uncle since I respect you, would that be okay?" I questioned.

"Aw, you don't need to do that, but I'm okay with it!" Klein said with bashful pink eyes.

Turning my attention towards the white-haired family, I ask "So what are we doing today Auntie?"

"Since Winter is eleven years old now, she will be attending Prometheus Preparatory Academy in two weeks. I could have ordered her supplies online through the CCT, but I wanted to enjoy the nice spring weather we've been having by going shopping." Willow replied.

"I am rather enthusiastic about being able to attend Prometheus Academy, but I must ask, why do we require to bring Jien along? He does not need to come." Winter enquired with a frustrated look on her face.

"Winter! Don't be so rude to your nephew, apologize to him for your attitude!" Auntie demanded with the anger that I have never seen before from the kind woman.

"My apologies Jien. I don't know what overcame me. I hope that you can forgive me." Winter atoned for having been called out by her mother. Honestly, I don't know what to make of it.

However, I'm not one to hold grudges so I accept her explanation. "It's fine Winter, everyone gets upset every now and then."

"Such a mature young man! I'll be sure to tell your mother how you've been such a good boy!" Willow exclaimed, much to my embarrassment as heat crept up my neck.

"Auntie! You don't need to do that!" I nearly shouted with discomfort.

"I'm only teasing you. Now off we go to the mall!"

This is going to be a very long day.

.

The Mall of Atlas was a massive place.

Stretching twenty floors tall and 1,100,000 square feet, which is about 14 soccer fields of the given area designed with marble and steel. With over 500 shops ranging from clothing, food, and scrolls left us walking for hours. After what felt like the hundredth store, I'm pretty sure there were blisters on my feet. I don't want to be an inconvenience but I have to ask. "Auntie, I hate to bother you, but I'm getting kinda tired. And hungry."

"Ok Jien, just five more minutes and then we can go eat at the food court."

I made my way to go sit down near the exit of the clothing store we were in, 'Maritime' I think? It's weird since I'm pretty sure this is a parody of the clothing line Nautica. This is yet another reminder that this isn't my original world. I wonder if there are any other parallels in this world that mirror my own? As I was pondering this question, I didn't notice a certain snowflake sitting next to me.

"Jien, are you okay? You had a sad look on your face…" Weiss asked, visible concern in her eyes.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm good, nothing wrong, just… thinking, I guess."

"Yes? What are you thinking about?" with slight curiosity in her tone.

"Have you ever wondered if there is life out in space? I mean, we can't be the only ones in the universe. There has to be some sort of sentient life out there." I said with a hint of desperation in my voice.

"Hm, it is entirely possible that there might be life beyond the stars, but I don't think so, since if there was, we would know by now."

Wanting to steer the conversation away from the possibilities of extraterrestrial life, I decided to pitch a suggestion to Weiss. "Have you ever thought about what you wanted to do when you were older?" Curious with how she would respond.

"I… I want to be a huntress like Grandpa Nickolas, I want to uphold the family legacy so people can look and say "That's Weiss Schnee! She's a hero!" and I want to make my family proud."

In the show, it was never explicitly stated why Weiss wanted to be a huntress. To find this out from seven-year-old Weiss herself was a shock in itself. Honestly, it matches Jaune's aspirations quite a bit. Both of them want to uphold their respective family's legacy and become great on their own. I respect them for that.

"And what do you want to be Jien?" Weiss asked.

I was caught off guard by the question. What did I want to be? I want to save this world from Salem, but what the hell could I do? Greater men have tried… and failed at stopping her. Besides, if anyone could stop her, it would be Ruby Rose, the protagonist of this story. Not some background character that could be killed off at any given moment. Finally, I answered her question after a moment of thought. "I want to protect those closest to me with all my heart." It was a cheesy answer, but it was honest at least.

"Oh, I see…" Weiss started with a slight tint of red on her cheeks. Huh, she must be tired of walking.

Before I can think of more of what we can talk about, I heard Auntie's voice "Jien! Weiss! Let's go eat!"

With that, we head towards the food courts.

.

Atlesian food tastes pretty good.

From what I have observed over the past few years here on Remnant, it's that the cultures of Remnant are a fusion of our own. Atlas specifically is a fusion of Germany and the United States of America. Which means the cuisine is similar to my old home. We went to eat at a stand called "Gray's Diner" which had a 1950's American aesthetic to the place, complete with a red and white tiled floor. I ordered a cheeseburger with Dr. Piper - this world's version of Dr. Pepper, Weiss requested a pretzel and water, Winter asked for bratwurst, a type of sausage with a carton of milk called 'Udder Satisfaction' which is kinda funny, and Auntie bought hasenpfeffer, which is a kind of rabbit stew with Six Swans brand vodka. After finding a table near a window, we could sit down and eat.

We eat for a few minutes in silence, enjoying one another's company while we eat. It reminds me of times like this, back on Earth, where the four of us would eat together as a family. My little brother would get cold from drinking his soda to fast. Mom would lecture him and Dad would have to set him on his lap so that he would get warmer. Those were simpler times, easier times. I wonder if they're okay? Have they moved on? While I don't regret saving him, I do lament not being able to see them ever again. I stare into my Dr. Piper, these heavy thoughts weigh on my mind like lead. Lifting my cup, I down the sugary liquid down my throat which, ironically enough, tastes like Dr. Pepper.

"Now that we have all of Winter's supplies for school, is there anything that you want to look at while we're here?" Willow asked.

"I wish to look at the choir books at the music stores. If you don't mind mother." Weiss stated politely.

"I saw an interesting looking weapon at the gun store, I want to take a look at that, please." I enquired.

"Alright you two, be sure to get what you want, and I'll collect the both of you in an hour. Am I understood?

"Yes, Mother."

"Understood, Auntie."

.

I stood in front of a short front of the weapons store that read 'Atlas Firearms." Stepping inside, I was greeted by a massive wall lined with guns, of my world and mecha-shift. Placed on racks are shotguns, assault rifles, and snipers alike. In the glass, the display case which lays inside handguns, knives, and Dust assorted by size and shape. Making my way toward the back of the store labeled "Huntsman" I found weapons from gun-swords to a tuba that was also a cannon. I mean, how the hell is that practical? A tuba is around 30 to 35 pounds and running around fighting Grimm while blowing into the instrument will just leave you winded. I do despise ineffective weapons that have no substance. As cool as Crescent Rose is, it's a bit too flashy for my tastes.

With these thoughts in mind, I have to plan for the inevitability of losing my weapon while in battle. While I'm well versed in hand to hand combat, I'd rather not have to fight Grimm barehanded if I can help it. If I am disarmed, I want to have a sidearm when that happens. I was thinking along the lines of Ironwood's hand cannon 'Due Process' that's able to blow a Beowolf's head off. I think a Desert Eagle would do nicely as my fallback option.

As I was pondering on what handgun I should get, I was shaken out of my musing by an older voice.

"Aren't you a bit young to be browsing for weapons young man?"

In front of me is a man in his seventies if I had to guess. Wearing a green collared shirt with sleeves rolled up, a maroon apron, and grey slacks are one of the first characters we see on screen, the shopkeeper from 'Dust till Dawn'.

Snapping out of my stupor, "I want to be a Huntsman, so that's why I'm looking at weapons, also my Aunt is coming in thirty minutes."

"As long as someone is with you, I suppose it's fine to look around, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anytime." With that, he walked away.

.

The White Fang is in Atlas.

I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. At this point in time, they are an activist group at the moment. They aren't terrorists, at least not yet.

That's how I figure it, with a group of Faunus wearing blue armbands with a white circle and in the center, with an ivory snarling wolf facing right. At the very least, it doesn't have three claw marks through the center of it, not yet. That doesn't mean I'm not cautious, knowing what the future holds.

Two of their fellows spot me, a man and a woman in their mid-twenties with dog ears, and approach me. They aren't wearing their infamous porcelain-white Grimm masks but I can't help but tense my muscles, sliding my left foot back and placing my left hand on the pommel of my sword, angling the sheathe horizontally for an easier draw.

The two Faunus froze. I was probably an odd sight, a seven-year-old with a sword.

The young woman approached carefully, which she wore with a nervous smile, due to the fact it looked like I was going to attack, slowly drew something from her jacket.

Stuttering "H-here kid, take this."

It was a flyer.

Not a bomb, not a gun, nor a knife. On the front was a flyer that was hastily printed from someone's printer, stating the injustice in the mines, and how the group was going to attempt to have the council pass a bill for clean water and better living conditions. It even showed a human boy and a girl Faunus, arms linked together smiling for the camera.

_Damn it Jien! Now you look like a racist that hates his own race! What would Mom say if she saw you like this? _

"Jien? Is that you?" a feminine voice said from behind me.

I turn around and see Auntie, looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

Trying to think of an excuse "Sorry Auntie, I got sidetracked."

"Come on then, Klein is waiting for us in the car."

Not wanting to argue, I grab onto her hand as she leads me outside alongside the Schnee sisters.

.

**AN: Aaand finished! I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to get this chapter done in time. I had a slight writers-block tripping me up this time. Like I said in the top authors note, I want to try and stick to one chapter per week on Fridays and Saturdays, with longer chapters taking two weeks. **

**Be sure to read and review, criticism is welcome. Reviews are my inspiration and my very lifeblood as a writer. Every time my email goes off with a review, it brings a smile to my face and makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so, please. Even a simple "I enjoyed it, please continue" does the trick. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey all, glad to keep writing. Here we go to chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER **

**The following is a fan-based **

**FICTION **

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth LLC and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.) **

**Please support the official release. **

.

It's Weiss' birthday today.

She was born on December 12, making me effectively older than her by a good six months. It's always a lot of fun to tease her that I'm her older brother in all but blood. It's hilarious when her face goes red as a tomato and starts to stutter denials about such a thing. But I am worried about one thing.

Is being her an influence, her older brother, affecting her personality?

It's something that I've been speculating about for years. I understand that we are the sum of our experiences, both positive and negative. That these same experiences reshape who and what we are. That none of us are the same as yesterday, nor will be tomorrow. To put it simply, our surroundings and who we associate with shape us.

Which begs the question, how much of an impact will I have on Weiss, and in that case, Whitley and Winter? Will it only be a slight change, where the siblings are more tolerant of Faunus since they know one by name and that we are practically extended family. Or will it go the other way, hating the White Fang, and by extension, Faunus in general. I have believed in the Butterfly Effect before, I am quite anxious about what the future might bring.

"Jien, honey? Are you alright?" Mom asked. Looking back from the passenger's seat with a concerned look on her face and ears flickering on the top of her head.

"I'm okay mom, just thinking about Weiss' birthday gift" Holding the simple black box containing her present.

"Just be sure to give it to her yourself, alright?" Dad said while looking ahead at the road.

"I'll be sure to do that," I said as I adjusted my seatbelt as I fidgeted with my navy blue suit. Adjusting the showpiece that is my blade, I am ecstatic to see my sister again.

I hope she feels the same.

.

Schnee Manor is a massive place.

Lining the U-bend driveway is an assortment of limos and high-end cars that are more expensive than our house. On the island in the middle of the u-bend with three large fountains of the Schnee snowflake. On either side of the driveway are identical pine trees meticulously trimmed alongside half a dozen Dust lamps glowing a soft yellow hue. As I look outside, I can see a crowd of bodies near the front door. Are they here for Weiss' birthday as well?

As I step out of the car, the cold hit me in the face as the gentle dance of snow kisses my face. The vapor comes out of my mouth as we head towards the end of the line forming at the door. I hear something that I wouldn't wish on anyone.

"What is this filthy animal doing here?" A woman that is only beautiful skin deep, blonde, and wearing a gaudy red dress, says in a haughty voice.

Trying to deescalate the confrontation, Dad says "We were invited here for my son's friend's birthday. He was looking forward to seeing her all week."

"So the little halfbreed wants to see his friend, how adorable."

"Now you listen here you." mom says in an aggressive tone.

"Is something the matter here, sirs and madams?" a familiar voice questions us behind me.

"I thought there was a 'no pets allowed' sign on the front lawn, I must have missed it." the pretentious woman replied.

"I see… and how are you Master Jien? Is this woman troubling you?" Klein asked.

"I'm doing fine uncle. But this woman has been giving me and my family trouble. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you remove this person from the premises?"

"Of course not nephew, you and your family are honored guests" turning towards the woman in question "I will ask you once and one time only to leave the premises or force will be required."

"What?! Do these beasts get to stay while I have to leave? This is unacceptable!" she shrieked as guards escorted her away.

"Now then, what are you doing waiting in line? The family has been waiting for your arrival."

.

On the numerous occasions I've visited the manor, I've practically memorized the layout. Making my way to her room, I notice the oppressive atmosphere that obstructs the lobby.

Decorating one long hallway are paintings that exclusively use white, gray, and pale blue colors. Running the length of each hallway is a long cerulean rug with porcelain floral designs, and along the walls are occasional black armchairs and glass coffee tables with metal frames. Lining the walls of every room and hallway are black sconces with pale sky-blue teardrop beads hanging from them, topped with ivory candles. Across the ceiling of each hallway is a series of chandeliers, each made up of a metal ring with an upside-down semi-transparent dome on the bottom, azure teardrop beads hanging from it, and candles around the edge of the ring surrounding a white cylinder in the center. When lit, the candles on the sconces and chandeliers emit a ghostly white-blue flame.

As I walk the hallway, I can't help but feel uneasy as the harsh white light emanates from the overhead chandeliers and the nearby sconces that emits unnatural alabaster glow on ivory walls. On the walls are murals of lush forests and massive mountains reminiscent of Germany. In my opinion, the taxidermied heads of various Grimm like Sabyrs, Beowolfs, and Ursa are the creepiest. Above each arched doorway is a massive silver Schnee snowflake. It's pragmatic and sterile; I hate it.

As I bring my hand to knock on her bedroom door, I hesitate. Should I do this? She's probably busy at the moment. Preparing for the party and such. What if she doesn't want me here? As I was pondering on what I should do, the silvery door opens.

"Jien? What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh, hey Weisscream. I came for your birthday of course!"

"I know that you dunce. I mean what are you doing in front of my door?"

"I wanted to give you your present, in person, I mean."

"I see, well don't just stand there like an idiot, come in."

Stepping into her room, I notice that her furnishings, much like the rest of the house, has ivory walls and a pearl reflective tile floor. The alabaster ceiling forms an arch, and a little over midway up the walls is a thick azure border with gold edges. In a few places around the room are arch-shaped bookshelves attached to the walls. The room has gold sconces with sapphire teardrop beads hanging from them.

The entrance area is a few steps lower than the rest of the room and has a pair of ivory armchairs with gold frames next to a glass coffee table with a gold frame. On the floor beneath this furniture set is an ornate off-white rug with borders of varying thicknesses in a pattern of gold, white, gold, blue, gold. Nearby is a fireplace, above which hangs a mirror with gold curved, leafy designs on the black frame. Hanging to the left of the door is a thick blue curtain pulled to the side by a lighter blue tie.

In the back of the room is an enormous window with equally tall, thick navy-blue curtains pulled aside by lighter sky-blue ties. Next to the window is a simple ivory desk, to the right of which hangs a portrait of a suit of armor that matches the one from the "White" trailer.

On the opposite side of the fireplace is the sleeping area. The king-size four-poster canopy bed sits perpendicular to the wall and is dressed with alabaster fitted sheets and a sky-blue blanket with a pattern of rhombus shapes and black dots. At the head of the bed are three large, white pillows and one small, circular, light-blue pillow. The bed frame is pale-blue with curved, leafy, silver decoration with an apple shape at the top on the footboard and the top of the headboard. The headboard has the same light blue rhombus-and-black-dots pattern as the blanket in its middle portion.

At the foot of the bed sits a glass bench, the length of which matches the bed's width. To the left of the bed is a pale blue vanity that has a large, ovular mirror and two drawers with gold handles. On the floor, in front of it, is a small, off-white rug with white, ornate designs. Nearby is a small, circular stool with a golden metal frame and a light blue cushion. In the far corner on this side of the room is a gold conductor's stand.

Sitting herself down on the edge of the bed with arms crossed with an adorable pout on her face.

"Well? What do you want?"

"Well, since you would be getting a lot of presents today Weisscream, I thought I would be the first to give you your first one."

"Oh? Well, hand it over then."

"What do you say?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"May I please have the present?" Weiss said while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you may," I said, smiling involuntarily.

Handing over the small black box, she gingerly opens the lid and lets out a small gasp. "Jien, it's beautiful."

"Thanks, I try." letting out a massive grin "I wanted to get something that has meaning to it. Jade is an important gem for multiple reasons. In ancient Chi- I mean Mistral it's a protective stone and keeps the wearer from harm, and that it brings good luck to the person. Due to this, it was often worth more than gold."

With how often Weiss loses her fights, she needs all the help she can get. Even with her potential plot armor, I just want her to be safe. Of course, I would never say that to her. She would never let me live it down.

The necklace itself was a simplistic thing. On a sterling silver chain is a teardrop-shaped jade amulet. Near the top of the amulet with flower decal made in diamond accents.

"Could you help me put it on then? It's difficult without being able to see it."

Moving behind her to help connect the latch for the necklace, she mumbles something I didn't quite hear.

"Did you say something Weisscream?"

"What I said to you, dunce, is that I'm glad you're my older brother. I can't imagine what it would be like without you here."

I could believe what it would be like without me here. After all, I've seen what has happened in the future. Her sister leaves her for the military, effectively abandoning her to her fate as the heiress of the SDC. Her younger brother, becoming a spitting image of that bastard Gele, I refuse to call him Schnee. A broken family, strained childhood, and multiple hardships that she had to face. At the very least, I can help mitigate some of that pain.

"And I'm glad you're my little sister. I'm so lucky to have such a great family like you and your siblings. I love you, sis."

"I love you too, idiot."

BOOM

An earth-shaking blast nearly knocks me off my feet as I stumble. What the hell is happening?!

"Weiss! Are you okay?"

"I am fine, but what was that?"

"It sounded like an explosion from downstairs, stay here."

"I will not stay calm like some damsel in distress! I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but stay close. We might have hostiles in the house."

.

**Play: Anakin's Dark Deeds**

Making our way through the halls, I can't help but have a sliver of fear run through me as multiple thoughts are running through my head. What the hell is happening? Could it be the White Fang? If so, they shouldn't even be violent terrorists yet! That's not until years later when they start ramping up attacks on mines and factories.

We're near the banquet hall where the explosion happened. I hope the guests are still alive, the only one I would think the terrorists would try to assassinate would be Jacques.

Suddenly a person steps into our field of view. A blond woman with dog ears dressed in black and white camo pants, a grey heavy winter jacket with a red armband. And the distinctive Grimm mask that is common in the organization.

"Ah, so you brought us a Schnee, go bring her with the rest of the hostages. We could send a message by executing her in her own home."

Summoning courage I didn't know I had, I drew my sword. I hold it out to the left of me, it feels heavy in my hands as my arms shake.

"That won't be happening. Let us pass or I'll strike you down."

Drawing her saber from her waist. "You side with the Schnee? Fucking race traitor." She spat out with a scowl.

We began to circle each other, trying to find an opening. The tension was so palpable you could cut it with a knife.

Finally, I attacked.

Bringing down my sword, the sensation of metal on metal rang through my arms. Following through with a flurry of blows, I force my opponent to fall back.

I barely bring my sword up in time as I meet a downwards stroke. Damn it! I'm stuck in a sword lock!

With my strength wavering, I lower the tip to pass my face. A burning sensation comes from my left eye as red drips over it.

Bringing my razor's edge across her throat, I shave lightly across her trachea.

The dual ends as quickly as it began, nothing like the movies and shows I used to watch. With my opponent on her knees, hands over her throat as she desperately tries to keep the plasma in her body, to no avail. She looks up at me with burning hatred in her eyes.

I bring my sword above my head, intent on granting her the mercy of a quick death, rather than drowning in her own lifeblood. I bring my sword down on her neck. I felt the jarring sensation at my Hoku-the flesh between the thumb and index finger- when my blade meets the bone. And then.

_Thud _

Her body hits the floor, head separate from the mass as the stump turns the blue carpet a deep red.

With a shaky breath, I turn towards my sister.

"Are you okay?"

Her face is even more ashen than her usually pale features are. She then releases the contents of her lunch into a potted plant nearby with a horrible retching sound coming from her mouth.

After she's done purging her insides, she turns to me with a tired expression on her face.

"I'll be okay later, we need to keep moving."

.

We finally made it to the banquet hall.

I'm too late.

The scene in front of me is horrible to look at. The hall was in complete ruin. Adorned with scorch marks and bullet holes. With broken glass littering the floor along with a red viscous fluid.

The worst part was the smell.

The smell of death would be a nice way of putting it. If you don't know, the body relaxes the muscles after dying. The stench of feces and piss permeated the room. The worst part is the smell of gore, the sickly sweet scent of iron filling my nostrils.

Both Schnee guards and White Fang terrorists litter the ground. I look frantically for my parents.

I find them in the corner of the room.

Dad is lying face down in his own blood with my mom next to him shrapnel lodged in her gut and slowly bleeding out. Her breathing is slow. I dash over to her.

"Mom!"

I kneel next to her cradling her head as gently as I can.

"Honey? Are you okay? What happened to your eye?"

"Got into a fight. Is there anything I can do?"

Coughing out blood, she weakly replies "Keep me company, I don't have much time left."

I let out a manic laugh, my chest feels heavy as my throat tightens painfully. "Yes you do, you'll be okay."

Chuckling lightly, but failing to do so "Jien, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I know I'm dying." sighing sadly "I wanted to unlock your Aura when you were older, but I'm not going to have that chance, come closer sweetie."

Complying with her last wishes, I place my hand on her lap.

"For it is through passion that we achieve victory. Through this, we become a paradigm of our own ideals and honor to rise above others. Infinite in power and unbound by strength, I break your chains, and by my hand, set thee free."

It feels like a lightning bolt has just coursed through me, overloading my nerves as I shudder from the surge of power flowing through my body. This… energy is intoxicating, as I look towards my hands, covered in a navy-blue glow with spots of darkness running along my arms.

"I'm so happy… to be your mother… my beautiful baby boy… I… love… you…"

Her breath left with a small sigh. Her eyes turned glassy as her body went limp.

"Mom? Mama? No… no no no, please! Don't leave me!"

I started to choke. I gripped her hand as the tightness in my chest threatens to suffocate me. Tears rolled down my face as I cried. Burying my face in her dress, I sobbed my throat hoarse as snot ran came out.

It was the hardest I cried in years.

.

**AN: And done making Jien suffer! This chapter took me longer than I would have liked. With just over 3000 words I feel kinda proud of myself! Now, I have a question for you readers, do you enjoy listening to music during a fight scene? Or should I just not have music at all? For the aura chant, I took inspiration from u/Optimus_Pyrhha on Reddit, based on the Sith Code. Trying to keep the once per week rule going, but it's kinda difficult.**

**Be sure to read and review, criticism is welcome. Reviews are my inspiration and my very lifeblood as a writer. Every time my email goes off with a review, it brings a smile to my face and makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so, please. Even a simple "I enjoyed it, please continue" does the trick. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey all! I can't believe this story has over 2,000 views! From the bottom of my heart, thank you for checking out my story. It may seem ridiculous to some, but it really inspires me to write more. For a more immersive experience, listen to the music when prompted.**

**DISCLAIMER **

**The following is a fan-based **

**FICTION **

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth LLC and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.) **

**Please support the official release. **

.

I've never seen big brother Jien like this.

He's usually so happy. Whenever I want him to sing with me, I'm always afraid he would say no like my father. But when I ask him, he looks at me, and smiles and says that he would love to! And sometimes he would do it until his throat is sore, and then I would feel bad. He also spends time with Winter and Whitley reading history or playing piano with them after he finished training for the day with Auntie Yin. I'm thankful that I have a big brother like him.

But that all changed one week ago.

That changed when those villains attacked us. I was so scared. If Jien wasn't there, I don't know what would have happened. I heard that scary lady say she wanted to make an example of me! I was terrified! Then he stood in front of me, keeping me safe from the bad woman. And he… he killed her. He killed her to protect me. The big scar across his left eye proves that. I still have nightmares of her sometimes, the headless woman just stands there, with blood running from her neck. I hate them for what they've done. For what they did to my brother.

I think it bothers him as well. I'm really worried about him. He barely eats anything and goes to bed really late. Sometimes he just stares blankly into space with glassy eyes, it makes him look lifeless like a doll. And when he thinks no one is watching, he breaks down into tears. When I hear him do this, I wrap my arms around his back and tell him he's going to be okay.

He cries even harder.

I hate them. I hate that they made him like this. That I can do nothing but watch as he cries himself to sleep every night because of them.

I want to help him as he helps me.

I want to be able to stand next to him and help him through with what he's going through. To be as strong as him and defend the people I love.

The funeral is tomorrow.

I hope Jien will be alright.

.

**Play: Star Wars - Funeral of Padme Complete Music Theme | Remastered |**

The sky is dark gray with light snowfall today.

I look down at the tombstones. 'Here lies Pan Yin and Pan Zheng, until daybreak, and the shadows flee away' is inscribed into the marble.

I failed.

I failed to save them. How can I save anyone if I can't even protect the ones closest to me? Is it even worth it anymore?

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom and Dad. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again… I miss you both so much." My voice cracks "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry for your loss." A voice from behind me said, "she was one of my best students."

I turn around and face a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes with a light complexion. Wearing his usual shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck with an unzipped black suit over emerald, buttoned vest, and jade shirt with black trouser shoes and long, forest-green pants. Cane in hand, with his head, bowed.

Ozpin, the immortal reincarnating parasite wizard.

"Headmaster," I replied, "You knew mom?"

"I do, she was a good person who would always help others in need. The very meaning of what being a Huntsman is, to uphold the peace. It is a shame to see such a bright woman go…" he sighed, "Sometimes, bad things happen to good people. When that happens, the only thing we can do to honor their memory is to keep moving forward."

"If I may ask, how did you get that scar over your right eye?" Ozpin asked, "It looks as if it was made by a sword."

"When I was at the party, I faced a woman that was in our way, that wanted to make an example of my sister by executing her." I take a deep breath of the frigid air to compose myself, "I couldn't let that happen, so I killed her to protect Weiss. It might have hurt getting cut, but I would gladly do it again if it meant protecting her. I won't let anything bad happen to her or my family if I can help it."

"Not many people can take a life so easily, especially a child… do you regret having to take someone's life, even if you were forced to do so?"

"Of course I regret it!" I snapped, "But there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect the ones I love."

"I see… and yet you still wish to become a Hunter like your mother?"

His question makes me pause. Do I want to be a Huntsman? If I want to make a difference in this world, I would most likely have to take that route. I want to stop the White Fang from committing any more atrocities like what they did in the original show. That being said, I don't know if I should trust Oz completely.

Depending on the universe I reside in, this can be Canon Ozpin, who uses first-years to go fight terrorists at Mt. Glenn. Or he can be Dumbledore levels of manipulative, with Ozpin forcing Pyrhha to make an impossible choice.

The ultimatum given to Pyrhha is that she must have an answer by the end of the Vytal Festival. Not only is this too short of a time to decide such a life-changing decision, but the fact that Ozpin didn't tell her vital information that is important for these major decisions. And the fact that she will be hunted for the rest of her life by the Queen of the Grimm.

I believe that Ozpin is a good man, but the way he does things is questionable at best. If I was in his shoes, I would probably view those around me as assets since it would hurt to be close to them just to die of old age while I lived on.

I trust Ozpin to do what he thinks is right, but I don't trust him completely.

"Maybe… I'm not completely sure if I want to be a Hunter like mom is- was" I state "But for now, I just want to spend time with my family."

"I see… you have the potential to be something great, with the right direction" he replied, "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Pan, although the way we met was truly unfortunate. That being said, we will be following your career with great interest. Come, Glynda let's give Jien his privacy."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Does Oz always have to speak so cryptically?

I place a bouquet of roses on my parent's gravestone.

"I will not fail again. I swear it."

.

The atmosphere in the church is oppressive, almost like it's made of lead. The faces of well-wishers offering their condolences blended together consisting of 'I'm sorry for your loss' and 'they're in a better place.' Time seemed to fade as I tried to focus on anything except for what was in front of me. What will happen now? Should I become a Huntsman or a politician to impact what will happen ten years from now? And if I do become a Hunter, will team RWBY and JNPR cease to exist? To be honest, I'm terrified to think of what this fate may hold, especially if the knowledge of what will happen in the future is void when Volume One rolls around. I don't exactly consider myself of the hero variety.

Or maybe the core story will stay the same with slight alterations of characters. I mean, just being here has, and will, cause divergences in the original timeline. Maybe I can make a better warrior out of Weiss, and Jaune too, for that matter.

A soft yet calloused hand grabs my shoulder and I reach for my sword, only to remember that I left it back at the manor.

I'm greeted by the familiar face of the matriarch of the Schnee family, who looks at me with visible concern in her sky-blue eyes.

"Jien, I know what it's like to lose loved ones, so if you ever feel the need to talk to someone, you can come talk to Auntie Willow."

"Thanks Auntie… I think I might do that."

"Now come along," Auntie replied, guiding my body towards the black limo, "Your siblings are starting to worry about you."

Being led by the hand, I take one last look at the church shadowed in snow.

I refuse to fail again.

.

**AN: Weiss is traumatized, Ozpin is scheming, and Jien is brooding. This was an unusually difficult chapter to write, as funeral scenes typically are. I apologize for the delay due to troubles with the ACT and other graduation stuff. On the bright side, summer is coming up so I will (hopefully) be pumping out new chapters. I wanted to do a bit of a POV change, showing what our favorite tsundere thinks of this whole ordeal. Let me know in the comment section if her thoughts were realistic, or if I should just do a strictly first-person point of view. **

**Be sure to read and review, criticism is welcome. Reviews are my inspiration and my very lifeblood as a writer. Every time my email goes off with a review, it brings a smile to my face and makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so, please. Even a simple "I enjoyed it, please continue" helps a lot. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER **

**The following is a fan-based **

**FICTION **

**RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth LLC and by Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.) **

**Please support the official release. **

.

I just wanted a happy seventh birthday.

After Auntie Ying died, I have been having scary nightmares now. When I fall asleep, that mean lady with the bone mask was chasing me through the halls with her sword. And she kept screaming at me! I just kept running and running until I was in my room. I thought I was safe, but she kicked it down! I thought I was going to die!

And then her head fell off.

Standing in the door was Jien holding his red-colored sword. I wanted to cry but nothing would come out. He had a big cut over his right eye and his face was white like a ghost.

I had to make sure he's okay! I run up to hug him, but I pass through him like he's made out of snow!

Gasping, I sit up. I'm in my room?

I want to sleep with big brother tonight.

I slip out of bed and grab my pillow to hold on to. The shadows look like hands coming to grab me. Running to Jien's room, I open the door slowly.

I sneak over to the right of the bed where he's facing. I don't want to wake him up, but I don't want to go back.

"Big brother, can I sleep with you tonight? I had a bad dream." I whispered, trying to keep my voice soft.

Shuffling out of bed, he looks so silly with his horse ears folded.

"Leo? Is that you?" he asks sleepily

I wonder who that is? Is it a cousin that he knows?

Rubbing the sleepy sand out of his eyes, they go wide when I look him in the face.

"Weiss? It's you?" he asks with an upset voice.

"Of course it's me, dummy! Who else would it be?"

"Oh… Is there something you need Weiss-cream?" asking with a smile that mommy wears sometimes.

"I just told you! I had a nightmare and I… wanted to sleep with you tonight."

"A nightmare? I think there might be something to help you with that." slipping out of his bed, I hold onto his hand.

"Come on, let's get you something to drink, and then we can go lay down. How's that sound?"

"It sounds good."

Taking a long time, we finally reach the kitchen, where Jien moved like a blur across the kitchen.

"Hmm, let's see. Some whole milk should do the trick. Oh! Mistrialian honey, it'll pair well with a pinch of cinnamon." Mixing all the ingredients together, Jien soon came back with a steaming cup and set it on the dining table.

"This is an old family recipe. Whenever I couldn't sleep, mom would make this so that it would be easier to do so. I think you'll like it, I added extra honey so that it's sweeter. Be careful though, it's kinda hot."

Setting the mug on the table with a clink, I carefully grab the handle so I don't burn myself. I raise it to my lips and take a sip.

So good!

I have to drink it all so nobody can know how good this is! Maybe if I ask him.

"Be my butler!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Could you please be my butler?" I make sure to use my puppy-dog eyes, then there's no way he'll say no!

"Sure, I'll be sure to ask Klein If I could be one in the morning."

Yes!

We started to head back after Jien cleaned up the kitchen. But there was a question that was burning in the back of my head.

"Jien? I have a question."

"Yeah? What is it Weiss-cream?"

"Who's Leo?"

I bumped into Jien's back as he stopped suddenly.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"When I went to wake you up, you asked if it was Leo."

I look up at Jien's face, his eyes look so… tired, what's going on?

"He… was someone very close to me. Someone, I probably won't be able to see again."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For making you sad. I'm sorry."

I feel arms wrap around my back, feeling warm, I look up into Jien's smiling face.

"It's fine silly. You didn't do anything wrong so there's no reason to cry. Come on, let go back to bed."

Big brother's chest is really comfy.

I hope he's okay.

.

Staring up at the ceiling with Weiss on my chest, I can't help but smile as she snores lightly. It's almost exactly like whenever Leo used to get a nightmare. He would sneak into my room and place himself on my arm. The offending limb that was slept on would feel like a million little needles sticking into my arm in the morning. It would hurt like hell for a good hour after I woke up, but the pain is worth it to see my little brother happy whenever I see him.

I miss him so much that it hurts to think about it.

I wonder what he's he's doing right now. I've been gone for around… seven years now? So he would be starting middle school now. I wonder if he's enjoying it so far and if he's made friends yet. I hope mom and dad are okay, with how long it's been. Maybe if I kill Salem I can go back? Would it even be possible? Would those bastards even let me go back? I hope-

STOP

Don't go down that line of thought, you'll only give yourself false hope. I probably wouldn't even be possible to go anyways, not when there are still people that I need to save.

I still pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not dreaming.

You know, I always wanted to be a hero. When I was around five, my mother fell ill. Dad was always busy with work, so I helped whenever I could, from helping around the house to preparing breakfast and dinner for her. I would always shoulder the burden whenever I could, just so that she hurt less. She eventually got better after years of medication.

This is around the age I started to indulge in various stories about heroes. Shirou Emiya of Fate/stay night who would help anyone in need and try to save everyone in front of him, Anakin Skywalker in The Clone Wars whos moniker is The Hero With No Fear, to Percy Jackson who would risk his life for his friends and family. I would always try to emulate these characters in day to day life, helping whoever I can, especially friends in need. Hell, my original goal in life was to become a firefighter so that I could save people, and since it's a well-paying job, help my parents financially.

And then I went through middle and high school.

It was an extremely turbulent seven years for me. I just moved after finishing elementary, so anyone I knew was out of my life. It was a rough neighborhood and being weak was a bad thing, so I used my height to my advantage, hardening myself to those that would want to hurt me. It was difficult to stomach the news as well, with the war escalating in the east and the rising acts of terrorism that would happen home and abroad.

From the Boston Marathon bombings to the Orlando Nightclub Massacre and even in my hometown of Las Vegas, listed as the deadliest shooting in US history. These are just a few examples that I've listed that I could remember off the top of my head. All of this lead to a deep-seated hatred for terrorists that would hurt others for their own gain.

The White Fang had so much potential to do good, to implement better laws for those disenfranchised due to racism. And then they went down the steep slope of violence. From protests to stealing dust, attacking SDC refineries, and finally to Season Three, by bringing Grimm into Vale, destroying Beacon and killing students and staff. We mainly saw the destruction of the school, but if I had to guess, those terrorists killed hundreds, if not thousands, by bringing those monsters and military gear into the city.

This recent attack only reinforced my hate for the Faunus organization. While I was somewhat distant to my second set of parents due to remembering my own on Earth, it doesn't change the fact that I still loved them. And that losing them is a gut punch to what I hold dear. If I want to secure a brighter future for those I hold dear, then I'm going to have to get my hands dirty. Even though I don't want to bloody them, I already have. 

I still sometimes wake up in cold sweat thinking about those lifeless eyes behind that bone-white mask.

.

Being a mother is sometimes a blessing and a curse.

It warms my heart to see my youngest daughter get along with my friend's son. She was always quiet when she was younger. I was starting to worry, most children her age are usually chatterboxes. Jien really brought her out of her shell, much to my relief. Though some aren't very happy about this, specifically Winter. She's only recently turned eleven, and with it brings complicated emotions like jealousy and greed. Weiss always looked up to her when she was in diapers, seeking her attention constantly. but that has changed recently with Jien inadvertently playing the role of the older brother. Maybe I can change that before it's too late. Maybe I can arrange a playdate between the three of them?

Unfortunately, I've seen what envy can do to the hearts and minds of good men. It twists and distorts them into nothing more than shadows of their former selves. It's prominent in the business and home life. My good friend Morgan is a prominent example of this. Her younger sister Artoria always received more attention from their father, the more successful one, the prettier one. Eventually, resentment changed her over the years into a bitter woman who looked at her sister with a sort of cold hate in her eyes. During a drunken stupor, she swore vengeance to make her little sister's life as miserable as possible.

At that point, I tried to distance myself as far as I could from her.

Was it the right choice? I honestly don't know, and it's one of the many regrets that I still hold with me. I still check on her sister from time to time, and last I checked she's happily married to a Shirou… Ashton? I'm just glad that they're happy in Vale.

Now onto more pressing matters.

Jien isn't a normal boy. His mother and I knew that for the longest time. He has so much potential to do good, but it has to be refined before he can make a lasting difference for the better. He's always been protective towards his siblings, I'm just letting him have that power to do so. And what better way than to have James teach the boy? He owes me a favor after all.

"Hello, James? I'm calling in regards to a proposition for you."

.

**AN: Bit of a shorter chapter for a crossing point in the story. I've been working more on different points of view. Tell me in the reviews if the characters are on point, or OOC because that is the last thing that I want at the moment. Later on, the others might have a different demeanor because of the Butterfly Effect. **

**Regarding heroes. I actually do try to base my life on trying to help others. My main goal at the moment is to become a firefighter to save lives. It sounds cheesy, but it's what I wanted to do since I was five.**

**High School graduation has me messed up at the moment. From paying fines to shopping for gowns that I wore for a duration of five minutes, last month has been hectic. Now that it's out of the way, I (hopefully) have more time to work on this story. **

**During the monologue about Morgan, I took some inspiration from a story I've been following called Fate-In time by Parcasious. And since RWBY is all about fairy tales, why not throw in a couple of well-known legends. **

**As always, be sure to leave a review in the comments below, criticism is welcome. They are my inspiration and my very lifeblood as a writer. Every time my email goes off, it brings a smile to my face and makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so, please. Even a simple "I enjoyed it, please continue" helps a lot. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
